The Beauty and The Beast
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Cuddy wants to talk to House, she goes inside to find House is not there. Deciding to wait for him, she looks around and makes a shocking discovery. One-Shot Huddy


Hey, for some reason, I have a lot ideas for one shots and surprisingly have time to write them, I hope you like this one-shot. :D

.

Summary: Cuddy wants to talk to House, she goes inside to find House is not there. Deciding to wait for him, she looks around and makes a shocking discovery.

.

_**Cuddy POV:**_

I need to talk to House, it was already late in the afternoon and he had already left the hospital so I packed up my things and left as well. I took my car and went to his place; I was surprised when I didn't see his motorcycle or his lights on in his apartment. Not wanting to stay in my car, for him, I got out and made my way to the door, looking on top of the door, I took the spare key and opened it and walked inside.

As I closed the door behind me, the smell of wood came across my nose. It smelled relaxing and sweet. I looked around like it was the first time I was in his apartment, it wasn't, but when I saw the piano, a force made me waked to it and sit on the bench. I pressed my fingers on the keys, softly like I was going to hurt House's soul.

I got up and went to his library, there were Sherlock Holmes books, medical books, sci-fi book but a book in particular, caught my attention, I felt it wasn't supposed to be there.

Beauty and the Beast was on his shelf.

I took it and for some reason that I ignore I opened it and was shocked to discover an engagement ring inside.

Curiosity arose upon me.

I picked it up and read the very small engraving that It had on the inside.

"To Lisa, my heart. Without you, I'm nothing, just like a heart without its beat."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't give it to me, long ago.

Why he kept it a secret.

Why I didn't get the chance to say yes.

I slid it on my finger.

He knew my size. It was perfect.

"I see it fits you perfectly." House told me, coming in, without me noticing it.

I was speechless.

"Why?" I asked.

"why what?" she asked.

"Why didn't you propose to me?" she asked.

"It was never the right time…" greg told me, with a weak smile.

"Why keep it, then?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, but I guess it's because I never got over you, Lisa."

"greg…"

"but we can't be together Cuddy." House said.

"Why not?" she said at the edge of tears.

"I'll make you miserable! I'm an ass, I'm a drug addict for god's sakes!"

"I don't care." I told me.

"You will, once I make you cry, or when we get into a fight!" House yelled.

"I don't care." I said to him once more.

"but you will!"

I didn't have the strength to argue anymore.

"I love you." I confessed.

"no! you can't!"

"Well I do and there's nothing you can't do about it!" I told me.

"I don't deserve love, Lisa!"

"Well you got it!!" I told me, talking a step further.

"I love you Greg!"

"I don't want you to!"

"Why not!"

"Because you're not going to be happy!" he said.

"Well I don't care!"

"I care!" he argued.

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do." He told me.

"but that's not the point, I took so many people happiness' away and I insulted them. I don't deserve being love, appreciated. And I don't want you to pity me!"

"I don't pity you!" I defended.

"Why the Beauty and the Beast?" I asked.

"You think that you are the beast, is that it?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"You are not as horrible as you think you are, Greg."

"it's not if I think I'm horrible, it's what others think."

"I hurt every person who gets close to me! I don't want to hurt you anymore Lisa!"

"You have, but it's worth it, you'd tell the truth and show me what I've done wrong!"

"You're not the Beast, Greg. It's like in the story, you are trapped in a different body. You built so many walls over the years, you can't seem to break them down and find the real you. I love you, just the way you are. I don't need you to be prince Charming."

With that, I kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Just like in the book, Beauty realized her love for him.

She never gave up on him, neither did Lisa.

All that the Beast wanted was for her to love him and marry him.

At the end, he certainly got his wish.

They both did.

But you have to be careful for what you wish for, because you might get it all.

This isn't a fairy tale.

It's the real world…

But I guess if you believe, and have found the love of your life, happily ever after's do exist.

.

I couldn't make myself to make the ending of this story tragic, I really couldn't. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you though and please review : D. xx


End file.
